Birthday Girl
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: It's around Birthdays you realize how thankful you are for what you've got. Emma/Will Spoilers for Season 1 and Season 2  plus speculation


**1. Best Birthday Ever**

Emma since a very small age like things in order, that meant no sudden changes, so if you asked her on her very first day at McKinley High School that in around 10 years time she would wake up like this - Emma Schuester, wife to Will Schuester, mother to their two darling children, Cassie and Sean Schuester- in her husband's loving arms being kissed softly up and down her neck by him, she wouldn't have believed you.

Not that they didn't have some trouble to get here – trouble in the form of ex- wives, ex-fiancée's, substitute teachers and dentists. But to get to where they were now Emma was confident for speaking for both herself and her husband when she says that they would do it all again, _in a heartbeat._

If it meant they got this... Cassie and Sean, if it meant they could be a family – they would do it again for as many times as they need to.

She chuckled slightly as she felt her husband make patterns with his lips against her neck, holding her as physically close to him as possible.

She giggled slightly "Will" She sighed lovingly turning so she was on her back she opened her eyes sleepily blinking slightly as she took her husband in, who was still as gorgeous, just as sexy now then the first day she met him.

She nuzzled her nose against his before sighing "Emma? Sweetheart, it's time to get up" His body was resting comfortably over hers.

"Ten more minutes Will" Emma patted his cheek "we were up late last night"

"I know we were" Will chuckled rubbing his face gently over hers kissing her softly, randomly as he did so. "It was _your _idea after all"

"It was for _your _daughter" Emma replied smiling, her eyes still closed.

"I love that whenever Cass or Sean do something good they are _your _children but whenever they do something less then desirable they are _my _children" Will chuckled.

"Of course" Emma giggled back opening her eyes "That's how this works" She grinned cheekily.

"Really?" Will raised his eyebrows, chuckling just before giving his wife a long good morning kiss, which left both of them panting in the end.

"Wow" Emma mouthed when he pulled away.

"I know, it's been 10 years, and yet I still love being able to hold you in our sleep – and unless _our _children have sneaked in to our bed in the middle of the night – I love that you are the first person I see when I wake up, and I still adore being able to kiss you whenever I want."

"I feel the same Will" Emma smiled content in his embrace. "I wouldn't want to change that for the world."

Will grinned as he rolled over pulling her with him, holding her just that little bit closer, kissing her slowly, thoughtfully and passionately as he did so. She whimpered as they mutually pulled away.

"Tonight, baby" Will promised "Cassie wants us to wake her up soon."

"I know" Emma breathed "You need to get off me for us to do that" she smirked.

"I'm moving I'm moving" Will protested rolling to his side, he was going to take his wife with him but she was too fast for him. She had already sat and was throwing the duvet off her by the time he was lying on his back again.

There was many things he loved about Emma Schuester (her name for one), how she had become the best mother in the world, how even after 10 years she will still give him 'his look' a look that he could remember at one time he thought he was never going to get back. But one of the things he loves the most? She still goes to bed wearing his clothes.

He couldn't describe how sexy she looked wearing one of his old college t-shirts with a pair of her pyjama bottoms.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked as she stood up reaching for her dressing gown.

"Of course" Will joined her, taking her dressing gown off her and holding it out so she could slip her arms into it.

He kissed the top of her head as he lifted the gown so it was resting on her shoulders.

"Thank you" Emma turned tightening the sash, slipping her slippers; on she gave him a quick kiss which he then turned to a long passionate kiss.

"Tonight" They said at the same time as they broke away causing them to share a chuckle.

"You're ready for this?" Will asked

"Yep, let's wake up Sean" Emma smiled "I'm not sure who is more excited for today Sean or Cassie"

Will laughed "You're right there, I think it's because he picked out his present and card for her all by himself."

Emma laughed, Will wasn't wrong there. Both Emma and Will released a sigh of relief on how Cassie had taken on her 'big sister' duties when she first meet her baby brother when she was three years old, they adored one another and while they had their ups and downs like most brothers and sisters the Schuester siblings are truly close.

After putting his own housecoat and slippers on Will followed his wife into his son's room, he may be biased but he loved both their son and daughter's rooms – both of the rooms symbolized what their occupants were like, his son's room for instance, was tidily littered with toys, the Toy Story night light was still on so was basking the room in a soft glow highlighting the Woody and Buzz Lightyear that Sean was clutching to himself in his sleep.

It was safe to say that the Schuester family was a huge Disney/Pixar fans. Sean's favourite films, being the Toy Story trilogy.

In his room was also his training keyboard, it gave Will a sense of pride to know that both of his kids adored music just like their father did, and Emma being the mother that she was encourage them in all ways possible with their love of music.

Emma silently made her way to her son's single bed, he had spawn all over it snoring slightly, and she stroked the light brown curls that were on top of his head as she kissed him gently on the forehead. "Sean, honey it's time to get up"

His forehead creased and he whimpered slightly but his eyes did not open.

"Sean" Emma whispered again taking one of his little hands in hers.

"Mommy" He whined and turned so he was on his tummy, his face burrowed into his pillow.

"Don't you want to wish your sister a happy birthday?" Emma asked chuckling at her son's actions.

"It's morning?" Emma could see one of her honey brown eyes peeking up at her.

"It is sweetheart" Emma agreed stroking his back

"Can Woody and Buzz come with me to wish Cassie a happy birthday?" Sean pouted.

"Of course they can honey" Emma agreed pushing his Woody duvet set away from him, Will wordlessly passed her his son's Toy Story house coat.

It took another 5 minutes all so for Sean to respond enough to button his Toy Story housecoat and put his slippers on over his Toy Story pyjamas.

Will had picked up his son, who was clutching on to him as they walked into Cassie's room. His son was still half asleep against his shoulder but murmured along with his parents when they walked into Cassie's bedroom singing:

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday dear Cassie, _

_Happy Birthday to you!_

"Hmm?" Cassie lifted her head up from her pillow, clutching her toy Oddball to her it was taking a couple of seconds for it to sink in what day it was.

"It's my birthday?" Cassie asked sleepily as she sat up her 101 Dalmatians duvet slipping of her to reveal her Lion King Pyjama's.

"Sure is, sweetie" Emma replied stroking her daughter's red hair while looking into an exact copy of Cassie's father's brown eyes. "Well that's what you have been telling us for the past month" Emma chucked as Cassie launched herself into her mother's arms.

"Good Morning sweetheart" Emma hugged her back "Are you ready for some presents?"

Cassie nodded.

"Come on then" Will smiled, still holding Sean who was woke up enough to give his sister a little wave. "I heard there is a little girl who has turned... 80 isn't it?" Will teased.

"No daddy!" Cassie scolded seriously. "I'm eight today!" She held up 8 fingers to prove her point.

"I knew it began with an eight" Will smiled putting Sean down so he could hug his little princess. "Happy Birthday Princess"

"Thank you daddy" Cassie returned the hug jumping up and down "Present time!"

"Remember to put your housecoat and slippers on!" Emma reminded and watched as her daughter did as she was told as Will picked up his son again

"I'm ready Mummy!" Cassie said as she was struggling to put her arm through one of the sleeves.

"I can see that!" Emma laughed helping her daughter out by holding the 101 Dalmatians house coat on.

"Can Oddball come?" Cassie asked but her brother answered before her parents can.

"Of course she can! Woody and Buzz are coming!" He gestured to his toys which he was clutching to him.

Will smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead, "Come on Birthday Girl! There may be presents down stairs with your name on them"

"Presents?" Cassie picked up on the plural as she reached for Oddball.

"You going to have to wait and see" Emma held out her hand for Cassie to take "You coming?"

Cassie nodded enthusiastically literally running out of her room dragging her mother with her.

"Cassie" Emma laughed letting herself be dragged out the room but made her daughter slow down when they reached the stairs. "Ok slow down Cassie, stairs!"

"Sorry Mommy!" Cassie responded slowing down just _a little._

Emma looked back at Will sharing a look with him "Just wait at the end of the stairs Cassie"

"Why?" Cassie titled her head as she came to a stop

"Because you need to put this on!" Emma smiled as she produced a blindfold from her housecoat.

"Mommy!" Cassie complained but grinned as her mother placed the blindfold over her daughter's eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Emma waved her hand in front of her daughter.

"No Mommy" Cassie started to fidget.

"Are you sure?" Emma teased

"Mommy!" Cassie giggled

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Emma held her hand out in front of her.

"Erm... I don't know" Cassie bit her lip "4?"

"No sweetheart" Emma smiled guiding her down the last two steps letting Will and Sean pass them so they could flick on the living room switch. "You ready?"

"Yes!" Cassie nodded clutching her Oddball to her.

"Ok" Emma gestured to Will turned to light on as Emma took the blindfold of their daughter in one fast motion.

Cassie gasped as she took in the family's living room, it was drabbed in banners proclaiming _"Happy 8__th__ Birthday!"_ balloons were tied up to the lights and some were loose on the floor which Sean was already looking at with a gleam in his eye. In the middle of the room there were presents of different shapes and sizes begging to be opened

"When did you do this?" She asked twirling on the spot Oddball flying alongside her.

"We didn't do this silly, the Birthday Bunny did!" Will smiled as Cassie continued to twirl.

"Thank you Birthday Bunny" Cassie shouted causing her parents to share a smile.

"The Birthday Bunny – may have left some presents for you as well" Emma smiled.

"Mine first! Mine, Mine, MINE!" Sean jumped up and down in his father's arms. Will placed him gently down as Sean ran to his sister dragging her to the middle of the room. He picked up one of the presents and passed it to Cassie "Open mine first... _Please! _I got it myself! I saw it in the store told Mommy and Daddy, Daddy then gave me the money and I gave it to the man behind the desk! – I paid for it myself!" Sean said proudly as Emma and Will took a seat on the couch, Will's arm running over Emma's shoulders.

"You sure did buddy" Will smiled resting his head against his wife.

"Thank you Sean" Cassie smiled as she sat down in the middle of the sea of presents, making sure Oddball was comfortable beside her before crossing her legs she looked to her mom to see if she could open them.

"There your presents Cass" Emma gestured for her to rip the package open.

"Open mine!" Sean plopped down next to her, Buzz and Woody sitting either side of him.

"Ok! Sean, I'm opening yours now" Cassie laughed tearing the wrapping paper to reveal the present. "It's a toy Jessie!"

"She can play with Woody and Buzz from time to time if she wants to!" Sean jumped up and down again.

Cassie laughed and gave her brother a big hug "I'm sure she would love to, thank you Sean!" She spent the next couple of minutes trying to release Jessie.

"Cassie, do you want me to do that?" Will asked after watching his daughter unsuccessfully get the toy out for the third time.

"Yes please Daddy" Cassie held out the toy to Will who regrettably moved the arm that was around Emma away so he could have both hands to release the toy.

Emma smiled as she watched Will try to release the doll, laughing when he wasn't having anymore luck then Cassie did. "Oh, give it here" Emma laughed as she rolled her eyes "Sean don't you have something else to give to Cassie?"

Sean looked at his parents for a second or two trying to remember what he was suppose to give his sister.

"Oh right!" Sean laughed and producing a card "This is for you as well"

Cassie giggled as she took the card of her brother then gasp when she saw what it was. "_A Camp Rock Card? __**Thank you Sean!**__" _Cassie hugged her brother before she even opened it to see the message inside.

"I was going to get you a Toy Story one but Mommy said you would like this one better" Sean nodded seriously as he allowed his sister to hug him.

Emma smiled as she watched her two children hug "There you go Jessie is released!" She passed Jessie to Cassie then let herself be welcomed back into an embrace by her husband.

"Thanks!" Cassie turned to her brother "Is it alright if Jessie sits with Buzz and Woody as I open the rest of my presents?"

He pretended to think about it before saying "Ok!"

The Schuester family watched on as Cassie opened presents from _many _people she had got _another _signed photo from Ms Rachel Berry – Broadway star and then a joint present of Camp Rock 2 soundtrack from Finn and Rachel. Brittany and Santana had got Cassie her own set of pom poms while Tina and Mike had gotten her a dance charm bracelet. Artie and Quinn meanwhile got her a 'New Directions member in training' T-Shirt causing Will and Emma to smile. Puck meanwhile had the very original idea on sending money to Cassie.

Mercedes and Kurt however went the extra mile; they had clubbed together and had made her a scrap book documenting everything that had happened to her in the first eight years of her life, starting from one of the first pictures of her with a very exhausted Emma and a beaming Will. It ended with a picture of her playing her daddy's guitar in front of the old glee club when they all came to Ohio for a New Directions reunion. There were more pages at the end with a note telling her how to continue with it and a promise on going on a _major _shopping trip the next time Mercedes and Kurt were back in town.

Will was still so proud of these kids, who when he started glee were all misfits now they had gone out into the world, being very successful in their chosen careers but would _always _come back for the yearly annual New Directions reunion that was usually held in the Schuester's house.

"This has been the best birthday _EVER!" _Cassie proclaimed gently looking through the scrap book Mercedes and Kurt had made for her "I can't even remember most of these pictures mommy!"

Emma smiled as went to sit behind her daughter as she flipped through the book "Why would you have honey? You were a baby for most of it" She tucked a string of her daughter's unruly red hair behind her ear, the light glittering of her daughter's dance bracelet as she turned the page.

"I love it" Cassie smiled as she traced a photo of Will teaching her the basic cords of the guitar then another one of Emma teaching her the scale on the Schuester's piano.

"You haven't had our present yet" Emma smiled "That is if you want them!"

"Yes I do!" Cassie nodded

"You have to start with this then" Emma passed her a pouch.

Cassie looked interested as she opened it, then shocked when she picked up what was inside it.

"Guitar Picks?"

Emma nodded "Don't you like them?"

"I do its just..." Cassie tried not to seem disappointed "I usually use Daddy's"

"Well that's when you use my guitar, I thought you would like some of your own" Will tried to hide his smirk as he got up from the couch.

"Thank you" Cassie looked down in her hand and Will used it as perfect cover to reach behind the couch.

"Well I suppose, if you have brand new guitar picks I suppose you need this"

Cassie eyes widened as she was passed a guitar case... "I... I..." She stuttered. Cassie holding the present like you would hold a baby, she unwrapped her new guitar from its case.

"It's the one I saw in the store!" Cassie's eyes grew wide.

"Of course it is, you picked it honey – we weren't about to pick your first grown up guitar for you now were we?" Emma asked rubbing her daughters back. "Do you like it?"

"I _love _it" Cassie put it on her lap and stared wonderingly at the Yamaha acoustic guitar, stroking lovingly her initials engraved on the top of its neck. She started to experiment strumming different notes.

"You also need this princess" Will passed her a wrapped present "It's from Nana and Grandpa Schuester"

Cassie passed the guitar carefully back to her mother before tearing into the present to find that it was a leather guitar strap.

Will sat down on the floor next to his family so he could attach the guitar to its strap then put it over Cassie, adjusting it accordingly.

"There you go, now remember – careful with the guitar and..."

"Let the music come by itself" Cassie whispered in awe, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes "Thank you, I love it – I will take really good care of it – I can use the dollars Uncle Puck gave me to buy its stand!" Cassie bounced smiling.

"You sure can, bub – I think he like that" Emma smiled as her daughter started to strum the opening notes to Paramore's 'Brick by Boring Brick'.

She was starting to become a true professional even though she had just begun to start learning a year ago.

"Thank you" Cassie cut off the song being careful of her new guitar as she gave her parents a huge hug. "This is the best present I could ever wish for"

"We're glad you like it honey, not that you have been dropping hints about it _at all" _Will smirked as Cassie bobbed her tongue out at him. Will wore a hurt expression which their daughter believed causing her to take her guitar off and hug him, only to be attacked by his fingers.

Cassie just like her mother was _extremely_ ticklish.

"Save me!" Cassie laughed when Sean joined in leaving Will free to tickle Emma.

"Will!" Emma giggled "Stop!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Will laughed, he didn't expect Emma to poke him softly in the ribs causing him to lose his balance and fall on top of her, it was almost like second nature now as he kissed her lovingly on the lips keeping it PG since their children were in the room.

"Eww!" Sean complained causing Will and Emma to laugh.

"I think it's romantic!" Cassie said dreamily "It's like Mom's Dad's Mitchie!"

Will laughed as he looked down at Emma "Does that me your Shane?" He asked teasingly.

Emma rolled her eyes; it was scary how much Cassie loved Camp Rock.

"Erm... Cassie you missed a present" Sean pointed out to one present that had a card attached to it "It's from mom and dad!"

Cassie accepted the present looking at her parents, who were now sitting side by side again.

"This present... is for you, but also for the rest of us" Emma explained "Just open it"

Cassie went to the card first.

"No sweetheart, open the present first" Will smiled clutching onto Emma's hand.

Cassie's confusion increased when she tore away the paper and hand in her hands a dog collar.

"It's a dog collar" Cassie asked confused.

"It's a puppy collar" Emma smiled amused that Cassie had been asking for the past year now and she still hadn't got a clue on what she was about to receive.

"Open the card Cass" Will gestured.

Cassie did as she was told, smiling when she was face to face to a 102 Dalmatians Card which her parents had got personalised.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth when she opened the card and a photo fell out.

"I..."

"You still want a Dalmatian puppy don't you?" Emma asked as Cassie nodded "Then at 12 today you might have found the one you will be taking home in a month's time"

"Does this mean I can have a dog?" Cassie asked still gobsmacked

Emma nodded "You can have a dog, but you have to help us look after it"

"I will" Cassie nodded "I will! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _Thank you!" _

Cassie enwrapped her family in a big hug.

"Can we go now?" Cassie asked

"It's only 8.30 Cass!" Will laughed "Why don't you and Sean stick a movie on while your mother and I make breakfast?"

"Can I put 101 Dalmatians on?" Cassie asked hopefully, Sean already settling himself on the couch.

"Of course" Emma smiled standing up with a muted groan helping Will up once she had stood for a couple of seconds so he could put the DVD on. She was envious that her children could do the same act in seconds. "What do you want for your birthday breakfast?"

"Erm... Chocolate chip pancakes and Apple Juice please!" Cassie clutched the photo to her.

"Coming right up!" Will announced as he setting the DVD player passing the remote to Cassie "Do you want to flip the first pancake?"

Cassie nodded enthusiastically as she sat on the coach.

"We will call you when we're ready for you sweetheart" Emma ran her hands through Cassie's hair as the opening credits of the movie played. "Sean do you want the same thing?"

They just got a nod in return.

Emma smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so proud of you" Will stated as Emma went to work in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"I mean 12 years ago did you think you be able to do this? Have children; let them get a puppy as one of their birthday presents?"

"No" Emma shook her head "But 12 years ago, I didn't know you – it all changed when I did, and I wouldn't want to stop that change for anything."

* * *

**Please Review! (No Flames)**

**Shout out to MadeinSekret who gave me the idea of a puppy with her brilliant flick – Happy Anniversary, Emma (http : / madeinsekrit . livejournal . com / 64465 . html) **

**Hope you all enjoyed this since I think we all need Wemma fluff to get us through what the writers (whatever it is) have in mind for Wemma!)**

**Also a HUGE thank you to Rebecca for Beta'ing and helping me with ideas for this flick! =)**

**Please Review! (No Flames)**


End file.
